At public events, such as concerts, theater performances and/or sports, it is increasingly popular for users to capture these public events using a camera and then store the captured events as media content, such as an image, a video, an audio recording and/or the like. Media content is even more frequently captured by a camera or other image capturing device attached to a mobile terminal. However, mobile terminals don't provide hardware of software capability to perform cinematographic effects.
Dolly zoom, the cinematographic effect characterized by setting a zoom lens to adjust the angle of view while the camera moves toward or away from a subject, is difficult to achieve. Currently, a high end camera is needed to achieve the effect. A non-professional will typically need to try the shot multiple times to achieve the effect even with professional equipment. Most user interfaces of camera equipped mobile telephones do not allow continuous zoom, but instead typically employ a particular set of fixed zoom steps. Second, manually adjusting a zoom setting with the current user interfaces is not flexible enough. In general, matching the speed of the camera motion with the correct change in focal length is very challenging with high end cameras and impossible with mobile phone cameras.